Isis Kaiba
Isis Kaiba (海馬イシス Kaiba Isis) is the daughter of Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and its prequel, Trust and Faith. She gained a piqued interest in playing Duel Monsters after seeing her brother duel as a young girl. As she's still a child, she is still learning the in and outs of Duel Monsters. Though, she has yet to actually build a deck, she has shown a newfound predilection for a card called Saffira, Queen of Dragons, citing its regal essence and majestic nature as reasons for her fondness of the ritual Dragon card. Background Isis was born ten years after her elder brother, Seth in Domino City, Japan. Her mother is Ishizu Ishtar, a former tombkeeper and currently a part-time museum curator at the Domino City Museum. Her father is Seto Kaiba, an engineer, computer programmer, and businessman who currently is at the helm KaibaCorp and owner of the Central Dueling Academy. On her father's side, Isis is of Japanese descent, and is the paternal step-granddaughter of businessman Gozuburo Kaiba and the niece of Mokuba Kaiba, currently the Vice-President of KaibaCorp. On her mother's side, Isis is of Coptic Egyptian descent and is the maternal granddaughter of tombkeepers Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar, the patriarch and matriarch of the tomb-guardians, the niece of Marik Ishtar and the adoptive niece of Odion. She is named by her mother after her Ancient Egyptian incarnate Priestess Isis and the Ancient Egyptian Goddess Isis. Isis is very supportive of her friends and family, particularly towards her brother Seth, and she always routes for either him or her father during duels. She inherited much of her mother's compassionate and solicitous personality as she is seen as a person who exhibits a selfless concern for the well being of others, especially towards her brother. She also has a crush on Darin. She also possesses a plush-toy version of the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon that she named Mr. Funny-Eyes. She can't go to sleep without it, and she also begins to cry if she loses it. When Isis was three, Kaiba and Ishizu promised to spend the whole day with her, which she began by jumping onto her parents' bed. While waiting for her father to eat, Isis ran around and fell down the stairs and cried. Her father arrived and tore off some of his jacket to wrap up a bad cut she got. He and Ishizu then spent the whole day with her. Appearances Dadnapped! Isis watched her brother's friend and rival Tag Moto's duel with Mel Tyrone. She was crying as Tag was 100 Life Points away from losing, and dying. My Sister's Duelist During a rematch between Tag and Seth, Isis cheered on for Seth as Tag's twin sister, Anzu, cheered on Tag. That night, Isis was kidnapped by a disgruntled ex-employee of her father's. She was then held prisoner in a warehouse with her father's Duel Arenas in there as well while she was chained to the floor. When Seth and his friends arrived, Seth had to duel the kidnapper's step-daughter, Kira Draco. Seth won with the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and Isis was saved by being killed anyway when Kira threw a card into her step-father's hand, and when one of Seth's friends, Johnny Wheeler, elbowed the man in the gut. Seth then unchained Isis and brought her home. She then hugged her mother and began learning Duel Monsters from Seth, using Revival Jam and Trap Hole for her first two moves. Dueling Dog Isis went with her father to watch the duels with her step-uncle, Odion, to see who stayed and who left, and she cheered for Odion during his duel with Johnny. Return of Shadi Soul Search Isis went with Seth to the Domino Museum as Seth felt she needed some cultural enviroments in her life. Birthday for Two Isis attended Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday. The Thief Returns Isis was at the hospital while Darin was unconscious, and she arrived with everyone else to the Shadow Realm to encourage Darin and returned with them. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba When her parents left for America and Seth was busy helping Kira find out about her parents, Darin looked after Isis. She liked this and scooted close to him. She then asked to be able to see Mana and Mahad, which Darin did, and she spent most of the rest of the night playing 20 questions with Mana. She then fell asleep on Darin's leg. Seth then came home and put Isis to bed as she said good night to him. Death-T While Isis was being baby-sat by Serena, they saw Solomon being taken away by a mysterious limo, so they followed them. They arrived in time to see Solomon lose to Mel. They then saw Tag forced to enter Mel's Tournament of Death, Death-T, along with Seth, Darin, Johnny, and Kira. Isis wanted to go in as well to help Seth, but Seth refused until Isis protested about not wanting to lose her brother. Seth gave in and let Isis come as long as she didn't participate in any of the games. Death-T1 When Isis and the others arrived at Death-T1, she was left in the care of Anzu by Seth. When the gang came back on Darin's orders, Isis decided to test Anzu's laser and shot several vests, so that they all blew up. She was later used as part of Darin's plan to win by hiding in a toddler carrier on Darin's back as she held Anzu's laser. At Darin's signal, Isis tossed the laser to Darin, and he used it to knock out the two men. She then proceeded with everyone else to Death-T2. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear Isis arrived with the others at a railway car. She then ended up sitting on Anzu's lap when everyone was shackled to chairs and told they'd be electrocuted if they shouted. When the driver of the railway car was using chairs to force people to scream, Darin had Mana tell Isis to stop him, so Isis walked over to the man and apologized for hurting him before she kicked him in the shin, and he was electrocuted. She was then thanked by Seth and encouraged to take the credit from Mana. Murderer's Mansion When the gang arrives at the Murderer's Mansion, and she learns about the Chopman, she cries for her parents as Seth comforts her. She watches as the gang activates the trap door, and she cheers for them until she's kidnapped. Chopman Isis is held captive by the Chopman, and Mel threatens to have him kill her if someone doesn't participate in a game against the Chopman. Johnny volunteers, and when he enters, he and Isis are locked in with the Chopman, and she cries for Seth, who tries to comfort her through the door. After Johnny deals with the Chopman, Isis hugs Seth and cries. Death-T3 Isis ends up trapped in a smooth, except for an out of reach opening, room with the others. She's held up by Seth when Anzu draws their parents' friendship symbol on their hands. When the blocks begin to fall, Isis is pulled out of the first block's path by Seth. She then follows Anzu out and witnesses Darin get trapped inside. Death-T4 Isis went to the Capsule Monster game on Death-T4 with the others and remarked to Mana that she thought Mana was making Anzu sadder when she accidentally listed all the creatures that defeated Mahad in battle. Death-T5 Isis later learned about Anzu's crush on Darin from Mana and kicked Anzu in the shin before she apologized with some prying by Seth. She then witnessed Tag defeat Mel again and cheered when it turned out that Darin was still alive. Journey to the Past Isis participated in the party to celebrate the end of Death-T. Isis then accompanied Kira when she reunited with her parents. New Member of the Family Isis later learned that Tag's mother, Tea, was pregnant again, so she asked Seth and the others where babies came from, but they ran off, pretending to see Jaden Yuki, and Isis followed them demanding an answer. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Isis witnessed Yugi defeat her father again. She then asked if Kaiba was okay, which he was. She then got to in the family jet to go home with the others. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, she went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Isis then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo, and Isis shouted that Seth would kick Gozaburo's butt. Isis was then placed in front of Exodia Necross by Gozaburo when Seth was about to attack with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Isis then cried when Seth surrendered and was about to hug her when the two were turned into stone by Gozaburo. Prince of Games Once Tag defeated Gozaburo and sent him to the Shadow Realm, Isis and Seth were restored. Isis then remarked that she had thought that Anzu was the older one as she was the more bossy before she returned home. New Duelist Kingdom Isis was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed her parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom Isis visited her parents at the hospital with Seth and returned home with him. Isis then stayed at the Game Shop to be cared for by Grandpa Moto and Anru, in Tea's body. Isis then promised to do whatever Grandpa and Anru said. Category:Trust and Faith Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters